


A Kissing Story

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Castiel (Supernatural), Comfort, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, M/M, PBExchangeFairyTale, Profound Bond Gift Exchange, Reading Aloud, Sick Dean Winchester, Story within a Story, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean is nursing a cold and because he wants to make sure his immune system stays up to snuff, he refuses to let Cas heal him. Cas plays along and heals him in the old fashion way. With Orange Juice, Chicken Noodle Soup... and a Bedtime Story?





	A Kissing Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza_Sugarcane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Sugarcane/gifts).



> Written for the Profound Bond Discord Server Exchange: Fairy Tale! I hope you enjoy Morrigan! <3
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Cas could hear the coughing and sneezing as soon as he entered the bunker. Whomever it was, sounded miserable. He headed down the stairs, through the War Room, and into the Library. Much to his chagrin, Dean was there, curled up in a blanket and sniffling, researching through one of the books for their latest hunt.

Cas stood there and watched his hunter grab tissues and blow his nose, the sound truly reminiscent of a goose honking. He frowned as Dean slid deeper into his chair and put his feet up, trying to get comfortable. Cas walked quietly into the room and stood next to Dean. He placed the back of his hand on Dean’s forehead, confirming what he already knew.

“Dean, you’re burning up.” 

“I know, Cas.” Dean coughed and turned the page of the tome he was reading. “I caught something from that damn cesspool called an elementary school we visited.”

“Well, let me help.” Cas started to turn his hand so he could trace his fingers and grace over Dean’s forehead when Dean grabbed his hand to stop him.

“No, Cas. I appreciate all the healing you do for me, but I need to sit through a cold or an illness occasionally. Gotta keep the immune system up. May not always have you with me on a case if I get sick.”

“Dean, there is no point in being miserable when I can heal you.”

“I’ll be ok,  Angel. I promise. Sam and Jack had to go on a supply run. They’re going to get me the medicine I need and some things like orange juice and chicken noodle soup.”

“I’m not going to stand around here and watch you suffer.” Cas shook his head. “You could be over this already.”

“Well,” Dean flashed a tired smile, “since Sam went on the supply run, I get to research. You don’t want to watch, you get to leave the library. I’m not moving.”

“You’re being insufferable.” He planted a gentle kiss on the top of Dean’s head before turning and leaving the library.

***

Cas had set up shop at the War Table. He had decided to dive into the case that the brothers had been working on. Dean was right, he didn’t need to watch him suffer, but he couldn’t stand to be far away from his ill hunter.

The sound of the bunker door slamming shut pulled Cas out of his book. His eyes wandered to the balcony, already knowing that he would see Sam and Jack momentarily. He stood as they appeared, and walked to the bottom of the stairs, ready to help share the burden of their supply run.

Sam and Jack passed on bags to the waiting angel before moving to the kitchen together. Sam looked to Cas as they set the bags down on the kitchen table.

“How’s Dean?” 

“He was bundled up in blankets in the library.” He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “He wouldn’t let me heal him.”

“Maybe he’ll let me?” Jack suggested, turning away from the fridge where he had been putting away groceries. “I need the practice, right Sam?” 

Cas watched as Sam smiled at Jack and shook his head at the young Nephilim. “No, Jack. Dean won’t want you or Cas to heal him. We rarely get sick, and he’s going to want to ride this out.”

“I don’t understand.” Jack pouted, tilting his head to the side.

“He’s being stubborn,” Cas leaned against the table, “I don’t like seeing him this way.”

Sam handed another bag to Jack. “Look, Cas,  I know you don’t like it. I don’t like it. But you want to know what you can do? Help him get comfortable. He’ll only have a day or two left of his cold. Make him stop researching. Get him in his actual bed. Bring him his chicken soup and orange juice.”

“Like that movie.” Cas pushed himself up from the table and walked towards the library. “Thank you, Sam.”

***

Cas waited until Dean retreated to their room. He had known that Dean wouldn’t listen to him if he told him to go lay down, but he was a patient being. The moment that his hunter left the library, he snuck back into the kitchen. Cas poured a glass of orange juice and started warming up the chicken soup  Sam had picked up at the store.

As he waited for the soup to warm up, Cas slid a book out of his pocket. While grabbing books for Dean to research, he had found a copy of _The Princess Bride._ It was pure luck, and even though he would not be reading that book to Dean, he figured a prop would be nice. He ran his fingers over the cover and smiled, silently hoping that Dean would go along with his idea. Cas placed the book on the breakfast tray he procured and set to plating the finished soup.

Once everything was on the tray, Cas carefully lifted and carried it to their room. His hunter was sitting up in bed, reading another one of the books that he pulled for research. Dean cracked a soft smile at Cas, seeing the tray in his angel’s hands.

“Bringing me food? Did you make it, too?”

“I am perfectly capable of heating soup up, Dean.”

“Didn’t say you weren’t, Angel.” Dean placed his book to the side as Cas set the tray in front of him. “What’s this?” He pointed to the book. “ _The Princess Bride_? Where did you even find a copy of this?”

Cas pulled a chair over to the bed, sliding it right next to where Dean was laying. “In the Library.” He slid off his trench coat and folded it over the back of the chair. “Here, let me have it.”

Dean raised his eyebrow curiously as he passed the book to Cas. “What are you up to?”

“You won’t let me heal you my way.” Cas sat down and opened the book. “I can at least make you feel comfortable and help you heal the way you want.”

“Nope. Not happening.” Dean moved the tray to Cas’ side of the bed. “I am 40 years old. I don’t need you reading me a bedtime story.” He moved to sit up, triggering a coughing spell. “Damn it.”

“You will get my healing, or you get the story. Your choice Dean.”

“Fine.” Dean rolled his eyes and sat back in the bed. “’Is this a kissing book?’”

“I can knock you out and heal you, Dean.”

Dean grabbed the tray and placed it back over his lap. “You picked _The Princess Bride._ ”

“Once upon a time, there lived a young knight.”

“Cas! That’s not the book.”

Cas snapped the book shut. “I’m sorry Dean, were you not just complaining?”

The hunter picked up his orange juice and muttered into the glass. “Sorry.”

“Can I continue?” Cas waited until Dean nodded before starting the story back up. “Once upon a time, there lived a young knight. He was well-trained, loyal, and as stubborn as they came. He lived a lonely life, trying to secure the kingdom for an absent king. The only company he kept was his brother, who doubled as his squire, and his loyal steed.”

“Cas?” Dean’s voice piqued curiously.

“Let me read, Dean.” Cas skimmed his finger along the page. “One day, the knight found himself in a horrible predicament. He was trapped, and not even his brother could save him. He begged his squire to carry on, to be strong for both of them, and to take good care of his beloved steed.

“While his squire listened and became a knight worthy of his brother, others were watching over the imprisoned knight. It was not his fate to be trapped.” Cas turned the page for effect. “A neighboring kingdom had heard of the knight’s plight and sent thirteen of their strongest warriors to rescue him. While many of them perished trying to get to him, in the end, one of them was able to save him.

“The knight, although strong and valiant, had suffered greatly during his imprisonment. He remembered nothing of his escape, and upon meeting his rescuer, attacked him. The warrior, stoic and obedient, shrugged off the attack and explained that he had been the one to ‘grip him tight and raise him from perdition.’” Cas looked up and smiled at Dean, who was watching him aptly.

“The warrior had clear instructions from his kingdom. Protect the knight and persuade him to join the kingdom’s forces. While the orders were easy, the warrior found them hard to fulfill. The knight was loyal to his kingdom, and the idea of free will. The more time that the warrior spent with the knight, the more he found himself wanting to become disobedient.

“The kingdom, sensing the warrior’s impending disobedience, declared war. The knight, leading a small army, was ready to defend his home. He only had one question. Would the warrior he had befriended stand with him, or with the kingdom he had started to question?”

Dean took the opportunity to interrupt. “How hard was it for the warrior to decide?”

“You’re not going to let the book get to the good parts?”

“Cas!” Dean harrumphed in frustration. “Seriously?”

“I’m ignoring you now and going back to the story. I suggest you listen, Dean.” Cas turned the page. “For the warrior, there was no doubt he would stand by the knight’s side. For not only had the knight taught the warrior about the virtues of free will, but he had also introduced the warrior to the concept of love.

“The battle had been difficult, but in the end, the knight and his forces were victorious. The kingdom withdrew their forces and exiled the warrior who had chosen to abandon them. The knight was rewarded for his bravery, earning the title of Lord. The other knight chose to continue to serve his brother as his reward, while the warrior asked that he could stay to keep watch over the newly named lord.

“Although the Lord was expected to help in the running of the kingdom, he found that his heart belonged to protecting it. His knight often called it hunting, as the three of them hunted for those who caused trouble for the kingdom. The knight took upon the duty to search for the issues. The Lord would run head first, often blindly, into the troubles they found. And the warrior was always there, watching them, protecting them and keeping them safe.”

Dean chuckled, causing Cas to look up from the book. “Did you find something amusing, Dean?”

“Just wondering if this story has an editor, that’s all. It’s good though. Keep going, Cas.”

“I wasn’t aware that you were familiar with this story.”

“I’ve heard of it.”

Cas flashed the cover of the book, “Did you want me to continue?”

“Yeah, I want to see where it goes.”

“As I was saying.” Cas turned the page. “The Lord’s kingdom differed greatly from how the warrior’s kingdom had been. At times, the warrior found himself homesick and wanting to return his former home. The warrior knew that he would never be welcome back, as did the Lord, so the Lord often went out of his way to make the warrior feel like he was home.

“The Lord introduced many of his kingdom’s customs, pastimes, and culinary delights to the warrior, trying to find anything that the warrior enjoyed. The Lord found that he was quite fond of taking care of the warrior. The warrior, while appreciative of the attention received from the Lord, knew that he was falling more in love with his Lord every day. Uncertain and afraid that the Lord would not return his affections, the warrior chose to leave.”

“Uh, excuse me?” Dean piped up. “He can’t just leave.”

Cas turned the book around and pointed to a random sentence. “That’s what it says right here, Dean.”

“No, because the warrior always comes when the Lord calls.”

“I don’t remember reading that part out loud.”

“It doesn’t matter, I know the story.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Fix it.”

“I’m not the one who wrote the story. I’m just reading it.” Cas turned the book around and flipped the page. “Are you going to let me continue?”

“No! That part of the story is wrong.”

Cas gently set the open book down on the nightstand before standing. He lifted the tray from Dean’s lap and carried it over to the desk before walking over to his side of the bed. He smiled softly at his hunter before kicking his shoes off and sitting down next to him.

“Come here, Dean.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and hugged him tightly. “That’s not how the story goes.”

“Dean?”

“I know you let go. I know you stayed.” Dean sniffled, Cas unsure if it was due to his cold or if he was crying. “But please know it wasn’t because I didn’t return your affections.” Dean’s fingers dug into Cas’ side. “I’ve loved you for the longest time, Cas. And then you were gone, and I…”

Cas felt Dean choke back a sob. He wrapped his arm around his lover. “Dean, this story is not finished. It is nowhere near complete.” Cas reached his free hand down and cupped Dean’s chin, gently tilting his head up. “I had to atone. And while I had an idea of how you felt? I wasn’t sure of anything. It was safer for you if I stayed. I know now how big of a mistake I made.”

Dean sat up and scooted closer to Cas, resting his head on his angel’s shoulder. “Does the warrior come back in the story?”

“Hand me the book?”

“Cas, I know damn well you’re not reading from the book.”

Cas tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. “I can also not finish the story.”

“Fine.” Dean leaned over and grabbed the book off the nightstand, closing it before handing it to Cas. “Whoops.”

“You’re lucky you’re ill, Dean.” Cas flipped the book back open and turned a few pages, pretending to find his lost page. “Here we are. The warrior visited the knight first to ask advice. ‘Sir Knight,’ the warrior spoke, ‘it is time for me to spread my wings and leave the nest.’

“His admission surprised the knight and the knight responded, ‘Our Lord will be heartbroken. Have you told him yet?’

“’I have not, I came to you first.’ The warrior stated. ‘I am not sure how to tell our Lord. He has given me so much.’

“The knight gave the warrior a sad smile and clasped his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. ‘Our Lord would not have you leave, brave warrior. You should talk to him, and perhaps the reason that ails you and makes you want to leave will be healed.’

“Emboldened by the knight’s advice, the warrior sought out the Lord. He searched the tavern, but the Lord wasn’t there. He checked the kitchens, but his Lord wasn’t there either. He finally checked the stables and found his Lord tending to his beloved steed.” Cas paused and peeked at Dean. His eyes were closed, but he was grinning from ear to ear. “The warrior leaned against the entrance to the horse’s stall. ‘Is there anything in this world you love more than your steed, my Lord?’

“The question from the warrior made the Lord jump. ‘We need to get you a bell. How long have you been standing there?’

“’Long enough to know that any maiden that would want to catch your eye has high competition from a horse.’

“The Lord rubbed awkwardly at his neck before returning his attention to the steed. ‘You asked me a question?’

“’I asked if there is anything you love more than your horse.’

“’Of course.’ The Lord responded with false offense. ‘My brother, for starters. A good strong ale. Pork belly cooked in fat.’”

Dean snorted, “Only you can make that sound medieval and nerdy.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Cas laughed as he continued. “The warrior smiled as the Lord listed the things that made him happy. ‘So, you will be ok.’

“’Of course, I will be ok. I have my brother, my best friend, and the kingdom to protect.’

“The warrior didn’t hesitate with his next sentence. ’I’m leaving, my Lord.’” Cas felt Dean’s fingers dig into his sides again.

“The Lord looked away from his steed. ‘You’re what?’ He asked the warrior. ‘Why?’

“’I need to be on my own for a while. There are problems that cannot be solved while I am here and distracted.’

“The Lord was hurt and confused by the warrior’s admission. ‘Then let’s leave, together. You and I. We can figure this out, can’t we?’

“’My Lord,’ the warrior hung his head in shame as he confessed, ‘you are my distraction. I know that you cannot return the feelings that I feel for you. I cannot stay here.’ The warrior stood up straight and turned to leave. ‘Your brother is aware. He will protect you.’

“’No.’ The Lord dropped his horse’s brush and grabbed the warrior’s wrist. ‘I forbid it.’

“’You would stop me?’ The warrior questioned, his eyes closed tight.”

“The Lord better if he’s smart.” Dean interrupted.

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. “If you keep cutting in, you won’t find out.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Read faster. I’m falling asleep.”

“Or, if you’re going to be a brat, I can say the story is done and you can go to sleep.”

 “Cas,” Dean whined, “please finish?”

Cas turned the page. “’I need to stop you.’ The Lord replied. ‘Warrior, do you think you mean nothing to me?’

“The warrior carefully chose his next words. ’I don’t mean to you, what you mean to me.’

“’Warrior,’ the Lord spoke affectionately, ‘I’m sorry. I don’t talk about these things. But I need you to know I have loved you for longer than I have realized, for longer than I have known how to express.’

“Sounds about right,” Dean muttered.

Cas ignored him and continued. “’Please don’t say that because I’m leaving,’ The warrior pleaded, ‘that is cruel, and beneath− ‘

“The Lord interrupted the warrior with a soft and gentle kiss. The Lord’s hands cupped the warrior’s face, his thumbs gently brushing over the stubble. ‘You would find me cruel?’ The Lord asked of the warrior.

“’Only if this isn’t real,’ the warrior replied. ‘Is this real? Please let this be real.’ The warrior asked in both his Lord’s language and his native tongue.

Dean cut in again. “’I will do everything it takes to prove to you this is real,’ the Lord said to his warrior.”

“’His warrior’ Dean?” Cas asked, smiling.

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Angel?”

“Always.”

“Then yeah, ‘cause that’s what I said.” Dean sighed contently. “And I’m not done proving it, just in case you ever doubt it.”

“I won’t, Dean. Now, are you going to sleep finally?”

“You didn’t finish the story.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “I didn’t. You did. That’s where I was going to end the story.”

“Cas. Did you forget what happened after I said that?”

“We kissed again.”

“Really?” Dean sat up and grabbed the book from Cas’ hands. He flipped to the back of the book. “’Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.’”

“I’ll be honest, Dean. I thought that was only in the movie.”

“Yeah, well now you know.” Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss that knocked Wesley and Buttercup’s to second place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Dean and Cas? Do you use Discord? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and Destiel fans on the [Profound Bound Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).


End file.
